


Dean in Denial

by xHelenxOfxSlash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Bottom Dean, Dean would be a power bottom, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Or Die, Humor, I mean come on, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Top Sam, because gabriel is boss, because that's what I'm into, bobby is supportive, cause it's hott, fast paced, gabriel messes with them before they know him, okay I need to stop tagging, pre-angels, psuedo witches, seriously, the author needed wincest porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHelenxOfxSlash/pseuds/xHelenxOfxSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a serious problem: He can't stop thinking about Sam. Not just any thoughts, dirty thoughts. Fantasies that he has successfully repressed since Sam's return to hunting, until now. So Dean pulls a Winchester, and ignores the problem. It seems to be working until it isn't, and the boys realize that there's an outside influence causing Dean's sickness. When Sam finds the only way to save his brother, secrets are bared and feelings revealed. Will they be able to overcome Dean's Denial and Sam's fear of Rejection before it's too late?<br/>--<br/>Just angst, and Porn with feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean in Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so BE NICE. But this is kind of inspired by a bunch of my favorite fics. Shout out to MorganaDW because that writer is SO talented and most of my favorite stories are from her. If this story gets some good reviews then I'll make more.  
> *****WARNING*****  
> This story contains WINCEST, which for those of you who don't know is the Sam/Dean pairing in supernatural fan fiction, and includes heavy Incestuous content. Don't like? Don't read.  
> Thank you for reading I hope you like it! :3  
> (Edit: I went through and revised parts of it so that it would make more sense)

Another hotel to hole up in. Another hard and scratchy bed to try to sleep in. Another night with the torture of watching Sam walking out of the bathroom in only a bath towel. _Damn_ Dean thought, _I need to stop this. I just need a good lay is all._ And that was what Dean was going to do. He sat up on the bed to grab his boots, tying them tightly.

"Hey Sam?" Dean called over to the bathroom door, the crack pouring steam like dry ice. _Yeah, cause Sam likes it hot._ Dean was really starting to lose his mind. He couldn't possibly be feeling these things for Sam, not since...

"Yes, Dean?" Sam called in his bitchy 'don't mess with me' tone. _Dean thought it was so sexy. wait, what?_

"I'm headed out to the bar to get a drink. I'll be back late so don't wait up!" Dean tossed behind his shoulder as he made a beeline for the door. He really needed to get out of there before he went insane, tossed Sam on the bed, and had his wicked way with him. Or the other way around?

Dean scrambled outside and into his car, starting the engine. Putting it in reverse, he slammed the gas pedal; he was burning some serious rubber. Oh yeah, he had a problem. A very large problem, maybe eight inches or longer with _\- stop it, what the hell is wrong with me?_ He needed to stop this, and fast. He already knew what his problem was; he had known since he was a kid that his feelings for Sammy weren't strictly platonic, one could say.

He parked his car in one of the closest slots and got out, muttering an apology to his baby for the rough treatment. It wasn't much of a bar, really. A small and unoriginal sign saying 'BAR' was the only indication. It looked like a small department store turned hangout with a manually put in overhang and a dirty sidewalk. He wasn't very impressed with it, but he never had many options anyway. As soon as He got inside, the smell of smoke hit him in waves. _yeah, this is definitely a bar._ As soon as he’d sat down a waitress immediately came up to him to get his order.

"Hello, I'm Hanna, I'll be your waitress for this evening, What can I get you?" Her boobs her were almost falling out of her tight, Melrose styled work shirt. He also became very aware of a ponytail being sensually pulled out. _man, she's easy._ he didn't look at her much, though. He only had a set of puppy-like hazel eyes and soft locks in his mind. Except for when he did look up, he came face to (well, boobs if he was honest) face with the same hazel orbs, body type, and hair as one particular person. His interest immediately peaked. Sitting up and giving her his signature smirk, he switched on the charm. Oh yeah, She could help his problem. . .

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sam was starting to think that Dean was hiding something. He had been pondering that in the shower for a while. So long, in fact, that the water had run cold. He’d been acting strange all day: Every time Sam said something or did something Dean would get this constipated look on his face like he needed to take a serious dump, and he excused himself to the bathroom a few times that day. So at first he thought that Dean was just having a serious bowel movement... until he realized that it was only when Sam said or did anything. If he just sat there quietly then Dean wouldn't make that face, perfectly content with whatever he was doing. But if he asked him a question, or moved around the room at all....

_It's because he's going through his midlife crisis and is jealous that I have my shit (relatively) together._ Sam smirked to himself at that. maybe. He turned off the water and got out, wrapping a towel around himself. He kept thinking of different explanations as he toweled himself off. It just bugged Sam, like he should know something about it but he didn't. He had no clue as to what was wrong with his brother and he didn't like it. at all. you're just upset because you've grown apart over the years. Sam sighed in frustration and looked at himself in the mirror, seeing a strong cheek and brow bones, soft lips, and abs. lots of abs. He liked his abdominal muscles, he worked hard for those. The truth was he wanted to please Dean, give him some eye candy. _to make him love you._ yeah right, he was out right then getting laid, there was no chance for him. Sam straightened his shoulders when his eyes started to sting, gaze snapping back to his face. He noticed the tears waiting to flow and quickly blinked them back, glaring at himself.

"Now Sam, you are not going to be a woman about this. You are a grown ass man with grown ass feelings and you will not cry over some guy who doesn't know how you feel" Sam lectured himself. It was his personal therapy, at least cheering him up a bit. But Dean wasn't just some guy, he was the man that Sam had been in love with for forever. But he was also the man who was his brother. With whom a relationship would be illegal. Part of him was saying 'fuck logic! Why can't you have happiness for once?'; the other part was saying 'it's so intensely wrong and shameful’. He shook his head and walked to his duffel in just a towel, searching his bag for clothes.

"Ah, time for a calming cup of chamomile." He usually talked to himself when he was alone. When Jess had first walked in on him talking to himself,  she had burst out laughing, calling him a dork. It had only been a few years since her death, but it still felt like it was yesterday. When he had reluctantly told her about Dean and his feelings for him she had understood completely, accepting the fact that he would always love Dean. But Sam made an effort to try and love her more, which he think it came close. She even went as far as to say that it was kinky. God, he missed her. She was the one person who could deter his thoughts from his jacket clad companion and make him truly smile. As soon as his clothes were on, he headed for the dingy kitchen. He was surprised there _was_ a kitchen.

Once he reached the cabinets, he got out the ingredients and started working. Sam started humming while he worked, somehow changing into the tune to   _Just once_ by _Son of rust_. He usually started singing songs that fit his moods, a coping mechanism, apparently. Dean thought it was stupid, but Sam did it anyway. He was a masculine man, but he did have a soft spot. Sam also knew that, at heart, Dean was softer than he was; that was saying something. His chamomile was finished soon after the humming started so Sam grabbed his cup and flopped down onto the broken-in mattress.

"just once, I'd like you to be here with me. Just once I'd like to tell you how I feel" Sam sang the lyrics under his breath while digging around in his duffle bag for his book.

"Might as well pass the time with some light reading" Sam muttered to himself. He finally relaxed, sipping at his tea and losing himself in the story. He checked the clock when he realized he was halfway through his book; it was already midnight. He got up to set the empty cup on the rickety table before flipping off the lights off. Padding back to the bed, he got in and waited for sleep to come. _Dean'll probably be back by two a.m._

-x-x-x-x-x-

It wasn't until 1:00 p.m. that Dean got back to the hotel, he was dreading the scolding he was going to get from Sam. He had passed out after going back to the waitress' house, her name was Hannah or Hadley, or something with an H. Dean had gone back to her place and had rough awesome sex and they they had had a couple more shots of vodka. And then, _oh shit_ , and then they had somehow gotten to the topic of pining, both ending up sobbing about the people they loved but couldn't have. But Dean didn't remember whose name he said. Why couldn't he remember? that scared Dean to not know who you loved but know that you loved them. _It's because you're not ready to hear the truth his_ mind supplied the answer helpfully as he parked his baby in the slot closest to the room they were staying in.

He grabbed the motel key and slowly unlocked the door, hoping that Sam had slept in (which was a long shot). He reached for the doorknob but it was yanked open from the other side. He got a face full of Sam's muscled chest, which wasn't too bad, _mmm I'd like to lick those beauti- waaaait._ but as soon as Dean looked at his face... He was screwed. Sam's face was a mix of his 'I'm so pissed at you that I hate you' bitch face and his 'you stole my cookie why would you do that?' bitch face. It wasn't looking good for Dean.

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick because I thought you died in a ditch somewhere, o-or that I wouldn't be able to find you! It is 1:00 in the afternoon, do you hear me? Did you forget that you’re supposed to be back by 5 at the latest, what if you had been taken by something?" Sam shouted so loud it sounded like he was speaking into a megaphone for Dean's sensitive ears. He winced while rubbing soothing circles onto his left temple. He couldn't look Sam in the eyes at this point, could only stare at the pavement and cringe.

"'m sorry Sammy, I passed out at some chick's house and didn't wake up. I meant to call you, I really did, but I was, y'know, passed out on the couch" Dean mumbled to the ground. He suddenly felt an iron grip on his neck as he was yanked into the hotel room. He may or may not have let out a very manly yelp. Yes, a very, very... okay, it was more of a squeal - not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

"Ow, Sammy what the-" dean was cut off by massive Sasquatch arms engulfing him in a hug. _I could put those to use..._ A heavy head fell on his shoulder, the rest of Sam was shaking. He wrapped his arms around Sam in comfort, swallowing his pride to give his brother what he needed. He was so gonna gripe about this chick flick moment later, though.

"God, I thought you were hurt! Don't do that to me again, I can handle your trashy fast lays but not this, not when we could die any day, " Sam just held him there for a few minutes before he let go awkwardly. Was Dean the only one wanting to lean in for a kiss? He thought he felt something, but shook his head _. Sam’s not sick like you._

"Finally, chick flick moment over, yes! Dear God, I hope I still have my penis" Dean fist pumped then crossed his fingers, looking down his pants. Sam retaliated by kicking Dean on his over sensitive balls

"Oof, sonofabitch!" Dean cried out in pain. "You're such a little Princess! You Bitch!"

"And you're such a jerk, you totally deserved that by the way. Now go take a shower, you smell like STIs, and... Is that Lilac?" Sam sat on his bed and grabbed his book, giving Dean an infamous bitchface. Oh, he was totally going to get him back for that.

"Okay, well, I’ll be over here taking a shower after my hot, sweaty, awesome sex while you read your romance novels like a longing virgin!" Dean called over to Sam then scrambled for the door to the bathroom when he heard Sam getting (up most likely to punch Dean in the face). But just before Sam got to him, he managed to shut and lock the door, laughing at Sam’s expletives. Dean leaned against it, noticing his raging hard on. What the hell? _I'm sex crazed, but not that sex crazed._ A cold shower it was.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sam Flopped back down on his bed in a huff. At least Dean was acting normally, but there was still something off about him; like he needed something. Plus Dean was never that emotionally constipated toward Sam, well, not like that anyway. He was so worried about Dean, it was killing him to be at such a distance. He just wanted to kick down the door, grab Dean, and never let him go. To distract himself, Sam got out their old hunting notebook and thought back to the last hunt they had had with the witch; She had murdered people in pairs. There were no other connections that were similar between the sets of victims. At least they’d killed her before she could find any more targets. He then remembered the witch's last words:

 

 

 

> **You will find each other and what you need when one is at death's door, only then will both's needs be explored**

shiiiiit, he thought it was a prophecy, not a curse. Why would it be both's needs? And what was the meaning of "find each other" They lived together for crying out loud! Maybe she was delusional? Pfft, like dean would fall for that bit. Sam called Bobby to confirm his suspicions. It took him a few tries before Bobby answered. He then proceeded to inform him of the prophecy... Thing.

"Ya idjits! Ya waited three days before telling me you're cursed??" Bobby scolded. He sighed in frustration. Of course it had to be a curse.

"Hey! I didn't know, okay? Geez" Sam bit back defensively. He could hear a snort from the other end.

"Fine, but in order to figure out what kin'a curse this is, you've gotta answer two questions. One, has he…  had sex in the past 24 hours?" Bobby grumbled out awkwardly.

"Yeah, he just got back from his latest conquest, and get this, he said he passed out afterward. He never does that. Ever" With more evidence piling up, he was starting to dread the time when Dean would get out of the shower.

"Two, was there any symbols in the cave you killed her in?" Bobby asked sounding nervous.

"Yeah, but I've been researching the symbols and came up with nothing, I was actually just about to contact you about them, but then I was preoccupied with Dean... Anyway, I'll send you the pictures for it and you can call me when you get them." Curses to Sam's stone age phone that couldn't do multiple things at once, but it was cheap so he’d deal with it. He usually didn't make mistakes like these, he was a better hunter than that. but _Yo_ _u're most likely cursed in some way too._ Sometimes he hated how he always had to rationalize his mistakes. Once he’d sent the images he waited patiently for bobby to call him back. Less than a minute later his cell phone started going off.

"Did you get it?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I got it. Why do you two idjits have to pick the worst people to mess with goddammit!" Bobby yelled into the phone killing Sam's ear. He let out a confused noise. She’d been the regular run-of-the-mill Witch, at least, that’s what the boys had thought.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam was close to smashing his head into the wall with anxiety.  

"The only person who can break the curse is you." Bobby growled out to Sam. Awkward silence followed that sentence until Sam spoke.

"Me? What could I possibly- oh" _Oh_. "It’s that kind of curse? Bobby, you know how I feel about it, but what about Dean? He’d hate me if I forced him! And who would top? And what if it makes things weird between us I mean I've just gotten closer to him and-" Sam started rambling in panic.

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't want it, what matters is saving his life, and if you end up being with 'im, I won’t judge you, boy. I didn't judge you when you came clean with your feelings an’ I'm not gonna judge you now." Bobby’s toned softened, which reassured the six-foot-four wreck.

"But- gahh. Okay Bobby... wish me luck." Sam hung up and set the phone on the table shakily. Dean was out of the shower, but he was still in the bathroom, the door was shut and locked, which was surprising; most rooms they stayed in had broken locks.

"Hey Dean? Can you come out of the bathroom soon? We need to talk ASAP" Sam hollered at the door. His palms started to sweat, a bead of perspiration rolling down his neck.

"OK, give me a minute to get some clothes on" Dean's voice was muffled, but it sounded hoarse, which was not a good sign. Dean had sounded hoarse when he got back, but not that bad. Sam walked over to the door and knocked, jiggling the handle

"Dean, are you okay? This is really important. Dean?" Sam said in a softer tone. but Dean didn't answer him. That was the exact moment when Sam let the panic consume him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dean was currently freaking out. Dean EXE had stopped working. He had heard Sam's side of the conversation with Bobby, Sam always spoke loudly on the phone- which was really annoying to be honest. He- they- were cursed, and they needed to do.... something together. He was pretty sure that he knew what needed to happen. He hoped it was just some sort of chicken blood ritual or something, but Dean had never been lucky with important things. His mind said no but his rock hard cock said yes, his subconscious seconding that notion. He didn't want his first time with Sam to be out of obligation, if he had to choose between never having Sam and only having him once to save his life, he’d choose to never be with him.

His heart sank, dreading what was to come. He started drying himself off, but couldn't hear himself think because of Sam's continuous knocking. Didn't Sam know what 'give me a minute' meant? he kept knocking on the door, each knock becoming more frantic than the next, but Dean was leaning against the sink sweat dripping down his face, finding it hard to stay upright. _T_ _he curse must be taking effect now._ Dean threw on his jeans and opened the door, knowing full well that his brother could see the tent that his dick was making.

"What do you need Sammy?" He tried to sound playful but he just sounded gruff. Sam stood there looking like a worried mother hen, which was definitely amusing. he couldn't hear Sam's response because his legs buckled underneath him and he fell to the floor.

"DEAN!" Sam yelped and got on his knees to see if He was okay. Dean's temperature had spiked and he was stuck in a cold sweat, but his groin hurt so badly that his vision was going black on the edges.

"Sam, I heard the… conversation with Bobby… or your side and connected the dots… do what… do what you need to." Dean ground out while Sam picked him up and put him on the bed. He thought he saw adoration, but he knew that it was just his mind messing with him, just like the last couple of days.

"It's not what _I_ need it's what _you_ need, Dean." Sam muttered while he went to his back to grab some lube and a condom. "Since you can't even walk, let alone do all the work you're going to have to bottom,"

"I don't care, just do it" Dean told him, he was hot, too hot. his cheeks were on fire, the heat in his gut started to pool faster. He knew that Sam could see the wet spot on his denim jeans, it was embarrassing to have his little brother having to take care of him like this but there was nothing he could do. And he needed Sam, not just because of the curse, but because that was the one thing he knew that he had wanted ever since he could remember.

He let himself accept early on that most of his dates had looked like Sam, or had acted like Sam. Half of his dates were named Sydney or Samantha. And oh, the one he sobbed about was Sam. Maybe that's what Dean's sexual desires sparked from. He'd never truly loved anyone other than Sam, so he had no one to compare it to.

Sam got himself out of his clothes with strained movements, then went to work on Dean's jeans. He was back in seconds, going straight toward Dean’s crotch. But Dean didn't want that yet, he wanted to show Sam that this meant something. He yanked his brother down before smashing their lips together. After the initial jarring contact, He slowed the kiss, tender and loving, only for Sam. Sam had frozen in place before tentatively returning the kiss, until the need for air became too much. He pulled himself back to look at Dean for an answer to his question.

"I know it's sick and twisted, but I've wanted you since you hit that damned growth spurt and became a man. You might not feel the same way, but just know that this means something to me, baby boy." Later on Dean would reminisce about how he had replaced his balls with a gaping, hormonal vagina at that point, but in the moment it gave Sam the relief he needed. He was suddenly hugging Dean with a crushing force, not letting go until Dean whined at the friction, or lack thereof. Dean also stored the information that Sam's pupils dilated at the mention of his nickname, he’d use that to his advantage later.

"It's okay, I've been looking at you since I was 14 and bobby's known for a few years now. But Dean, I love you, " Sam said soulfully. Dean shuddered in pleasure at that. An 'I love you too' was lost on Dean's lips when Sam grabbed his cock without preamble and started kissing down his neck. it was skilled and precise and so hot. He ran his thumb on the vein in Dean's dick punching a moan out of the older man.

"Oh God, Sam please," Dean whined. Damn, he sounded needy as fuck, which was annoying as hell. Sam didn't seem to mind, though seeing as he was rock hard now, Dean unable to do anything but stare at the other man's sheer size and girth. He was pulled out of it by Sam's wrist twisting on his member, causing Dean to buck and dig his fingernails into Sam's shoulder blades, drawing blood. The younger man let out a growl, squeezing his brother’s almost purple cock underneath him. He ran his free hand up Dean's thigh, slotting their lips together. He squeezed Dean’s hip just as he pushed his tongue inside Dean's mouth, tangling their appendages together. Dean thought that animalistic Sam was a sexy Sam. He also thought that his brother looming over him like a giant was kind of hot too. His Gentle giant.

Dean’s hands couldn’t stay still, unable to decide whether or not to tug at Sam’s hair or run down his back. The younger Winchester slowly trailed his index and middle finger farther back, circling over one of Dean's ass cheeks before trailing down the crack. Finally, Sam's fingers brushed Dean's hole and he purred, freaking purred.  Electric shocks ran through him at every point of contact between the two, Dean reveling in the fact that it had never felt like this with anyone else; just his Sammy.

The younger man grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount into his hand before circling the tight ring of muscle again. Dean opened his legs wider to Give Sam better access, shaking with anticipation. When Sam pushed his finger in down to the knuckle, Dean saw him squeeze the base of his dick, feeling warmth at knowing the hardness of Sam was all because of him. It made him feel special, worth it.

He gave Dean a moment to adjust before he started to work him open, forcing breathy moans out of Dean. It felt so fucking good, he didn't want it to end. Sam Began adding the second, and Dean felt the burn, groaning in pleasure and pain, reveling in it. Sam took it as the exact opposite, freezing his movements to look at Dean.

"Do you want me to stop? I can go slower, I can go back to on-" Sam started to ask and worry but Dean cut him off.

"I swear to God Sam, If you slow down I'm going to shove you down on the bed and split myself open with no prep, That's how much I need you. Preferably five minutes ago" Dean rasped out. He heard the most beautiful moan come out of Sam, he decided he was going to make Sam do that again in the future. Sam immediately started thrusting both fingers after that.

"I like it when you get bossy, Dean" Sam said with a smirk. Dean was going to snap back at him, he really was, but Sam decided to play dirty and crook the two moving fingers to hit his sweet spot. Dean shouted in ecstacy, throwing his head back. By this point he was panting and bucking his hips at the pleasure, but Sam had an iron grip on his left hip, forcing him down.

"Oh, so not fair, Sam,"Dean glared at him through heavy lids. But Sam wasn't done playing dirty. He slid in a third finger and started scissoring them ripping out a series of whimpers and groans from Dean. Sam was really good at this, Dean had suspected that he’d experimented in college, this confirmed it. Soon the third was followed by a fourth and by that time Dean was getting _really_ impatient and _really_ needy.

"Shh, I know, I just had to make sure that you wouldn't tear" Sam hushed him and kissed his belly button fondly. It was torture for Dean and he gave a warning moan to let Sam know that their time was almost up. He could feel the tendrils of black start to creep behind his eyes. Sam finally deemed his brother stretched enough to accommodate his large monster cock and took his fingers out. Dean let out a pathetic whimper at the loss, but moaned as he saw Sam grab for the condom and lube.

"Leave the condom, I'm clean, I know you're clean. I wanna feel you" Dean managed to get out through his breathless pants. Dean hated how he sounded like a girl, but he smirked at what it was obviously doing to his brother. He Lifted his hips invitingly and grabbed at Sam's shoulder blades, leaving more scratches. Dean was rewarded with a large twitch of Sam's cock.

"That is so hot" Sam groaned out before kissing Dean passionately. He threw the condom aside, lathering the lube onto his cock, then pushing the head up against Dean's hole. The first thing Dean felt was the pressure, and then the painful stretch because Sasquatch definitely had a huge cock. The younger man stayed still so that Dean could adjust, his brother grateful for it. He slowly pushed his way in, stopping every inch or so as to keep the pain level for Dean low.

The feeling of being completely engulfed by the silky heat of his brother was almost too much for Sam. It was hard for Sam to hold back and even harder for Dean to adjust to the his size. because fuck it was huge.

"Sam, wait. Don't move, " Dean ordered, which wasn't necessary, but he knew the younger man didn't mind. He had to breath through it first, working to relax, slowing feeling the pain recede.

Once he was adjusted to the size he rocked his hips signalling for Sam to move, he obliged, slowly dragging his hips backward then snapping them forward. The older man let out a long string of expletives at the sensation. Sam adjusted until he found a rhythm that they could both enjoy, loving the push and pull of Dean’s tight ass.

At some points Sam would slow down, making his thrusts tender and sweet, other times speeding up to pound forward. Sam knew how to throw Dean to the edge and yank him back again, the older man begging for release. It was sweet torture that Dean had never felt with anyone else, hell, he’d never felt the connection and true intimacy with anyone. It was like his first time all over again, but better. Sam started searching for that spot inside Dean again, wanting to drive him over the edge, he couldn’t hold out much longer.

"Over, Ah, Sammy to the, ungh,  left," He instructed in a choked and raspy voice, his brother immediately complied. Dean Cried out in pleasure when he finally found it, the heat was created an iron brand in his chest, a lump forming in his throat. Sam started angling his thrusts to hit that spot over and over pushing Dean closer and closer. As if he knew that the man below him was close, Sam went faster still. Sam hit Dean’s prostate with every inward stoke, punching drawing out moan after moan from his brother. Sam grabbed Dean’s member, stroking him until he was on the precipice of orgasm

It was only a few more thrusts before Dean came with a shout, spilling over his stomach. His whole body clenched, the muscles around Sam’s cock were like a vice, milking him for all he was worth. He followed his brother moments later, buried as deep as he could go within Dean.

The feeling of warmth flooding into Dean made him jolt a bit in surprise before relishing the knowledge that it was pure Sam.

He felt instant relief as the edges of black faded away and the heat subsided, his body going lax in exhaustion. Sam falling on top of him in a sticky mess, however, was not relaxing. Dean let out a grunt, pushing at his brother’s shoulders until he moved to the side, pulling out of him. Dean let out a small sound of discomfort at the feeling of cum spilling out of his ass.

Seeing his look two seconds later, Sam was up and walking to the bathroom, and walking back out with a washcloth. He cleaned them both up before laying back down and forming a cocoon around Dean with his octopus arms.

"Did you know you're the best lover ever?" Dean mumbled into his partner's arm. Sam gave a little squeeze and pressed his lips to dean's temple. He settled into the embrace, until he  realized that they were spooning, they were cuddling. He tensed, turning his head to look at those schmoopy puppy dog eyes and glare.

"I swear to god if you ever hold cuddling against me, I'll kick your ass." Dean snarled at Sam. Sam gave a hurt look and Dean melted. "But, I suppose I could, you know, rest for a while..." Dean added as an afterthought and he heard a triumphant little noise from Sam. He was like putty in his brother's hands. -

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sam marveled at the gorgeous man he had been with just moments ago, the one he had been pining after since his teenage years. He hoped and prayed that he could be with Dean again, but knowing his brother, he was more likely to freak out and reject him. Sam was a sick person after all, and Dean could have been saying things in the heat of the moment. Dean must have felt him tense because he turned around and snuggled his head into Sam's chest (which he would vehemently deny ever doing).

"I’m not really good with words but, uh, I get it if you didn't mean anything you said.” Dean mumbled gruffly. ”I mean, I’m not gonna hold it over you for the rest of your life or anything. but I was… hoping this wasn’t a, uh, one time thing?" Dean had to clear his throat for the last sentence, disliking the feeling of vulnerability. He had started drawing circles on Sam's pecks, trying to distract himself from the uncharacteristic nerves he was feeling.

"Thank god!” Sam sighed in relief, his head falling down onto the pillows. Dean had no idea which way to take that, did he mean ‘thank god I don’t have any obligations’ or ‘thank god I like you too?.’ Sam quickly continued to clarify:“I thought you were just saying things to get me to get it over with. But I do mean it, Dean, I love you.” Dean’s face slowly broke out into a blinding smile, relief and happiness flooded through his tired brain. He quickly tried to hide it, but the amused huff told him that he’d failed. For all the times that his brother had called Sam a girl, he was pretty sappy himself, he just thought it was emasculating.

"I love you too Sammy. I always have and I always will. But just one thing…  Get ready for lot's of sex because you're it for me - baby boy" Dean said huskily, pausing before using the nickname for extra effect. Sam shuddered, turned on by just his brother’s words. He also detected the underlying seriousness, eyes stinging with choked off emotions.

"I'm fine with lot's of sex, because you're it for me too, Dean" Sam said with a dopey grin on his face. “Besides, I already know you’re a sex addict, so it’s impossible not to.” Sam's words were being slurred by sleep deprivation. Dean grinned and shook his head, nudging his brother in the ribs, rewarded by the ‘omphf’ he let out. Of course Sam was the tired one, it was probably the angst he had put himself through added onto the workout of sex… Dean needed to stop thinking about it or he wouldn’t be surprised if he was turned into a fluffy bunny. He shuddered at the thought.

"Go to sleep, Sam. I'll be here when you wake up." Dean whispered but, the younger man was already half asleep, looking like an angel. Sam's arms still had an iron grip, like an octopus, on Dean, and there was no way he could get out of it without Sam moving. Dean would be fine with it unless he had to use the restroom. . .

"Aw man, just thinking about it made me need to. What happened to that bladder of steel, Dean?" Dean sighed to himself in frustration. Sam could just barely hear it through his light doze, not fazed in the slightest. If anything, he gripped his brother tighter, loving the feeling of Dean in his arms. He knew that the older man could hold it, it was for Sammy after all, and there was nothing that anyone could say or do to take them away from each other now.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gabriel sat in silence in one of his many apartments grinning maniacally. He stood up gleefully, proud that his plan to lure the Winchesters had worked. Create a witch, add victims with unexplainable deaths, throw in some spooky sightings, and voila! The Winchester would come running. There weren’t any real victims, just his least favorite creations, so he wasn’t _that_ bad of a guy.  It was his idea to make the fake witch and have the witch kill people to draw Sam and Dean in. The boys were able to kill ‘her’ and Gabriel had just the right amount of time to cast the curse, sometimes he just loved being a powerful being! One thing that he was certain of was the Sam’s heat of the moment thought was definitely going to be used against him. _I have **so** many ideas!_

In truth, the Archangel had always watched over Sam and Dean, becoming a guardian angel of sorts. He’d never helped them too much, just pushing a little bit of information Sam’s way, or saving Dean during hunts where he was too reckless. He wasn’t Mother Theresa, but he was helpful.

So when He’d first caught a whiff of the little feelings between the two, it hadn’t been surprising. If he’d been stuck sleeping next to his sexy brother all his life, then he’d probably go for it too. It was something unstoppable, and somehow pure. Sometimes he just didn't understand why Daddy dearest decided to make love so complicated because _seriously._

Then, when Sam had gone to Stanford, Gabe could almost taste the heartbreak, and after growing attached, it hurt him too. So he had vowed, which he hadn’t done in at least a century, to make things right and help them get their happy little ending.

He already knew what dangers were to come but he also knew that these dangers would end if the brothers stayed together. And they would if he had anything to do with it (which he did, so problem solved). He also knew that Fate was probably angrily filing her nails, grasping for a loophole in screwing over his boys, but Gabriel knew there wasn’t.

So now all he had to do was wait. He couldn’t wait to hold the ‘making love like bunnies’ thing over their heads of the rest of time. But that wouldn’t be for another few years, so he plopped down with a lollipop to watch over his favorite lovebirds in peace.

-x-x-THE END-x-x-


End file.
